A Destined Love
by Jessica Black1
Summary: My take on this pairing, rated for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

A Destined love  
  
  
  
DC: as usual I only own whatever characters I may come up with the rest belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
AN: I got this Idea from reading some Harry/Tom Riddle Slash Fanfics, and it gave me a few ideas, If I accidentally steal part of someone's idea please forgive me. Ok. For the main part it will be My P.O.V, but it will switch quite a bit  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was not a normal boy by Muggle (Non Magical) Standards, His relatives are normal boring people, who live in a normal boring house, you see Harry is a wizard, a famous one at that. At the age of one years old he stopped the Reign of terror from the most powerful dark wizard of our time, he faced him again at the end of Harry's first and second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he unwittingly helped Lord Voldemort return to his body, barely a month ago, and since he came home Life with his 'family' grew worse, he was thrown in his room, which was immediately locked up, window was barred, all the junk in his room was cleared out, in fact the only thing in the room was an old flea infested mattress, a moldy blanket and pillow and a small table. The only good thing about it was they left his things in the room with him, when he asked what is going on, all he got in reply was a sound beating. He received hardly enough food to keep a flobberworm alive, so he steadily got weaker and skinnier and emaciated looking  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
I heard a loud shrill scream coming from the living room and aunt Petunia screamed "get out you freak" and then a High cold voice say "not til I get what I came for" That was when I felt my scar explode in pain, and blood to start streaming down 'this is what I need' I thought as I started wheezing and coughing,  
  
"What Do we have that you could possibly want" Vernon said fearfully "I want you out of here or I'll.." Vernon continued but stopped and then he started screaming in pain for five minutes then stopped and Voldemort said "Avada Kedavra" almost lazily, and a huge thump signaled Vernon's death. "Now You girl can tell me where I will find Potter and die a painless death and your son will live or you can die in a painful way, and we torture and kill your son, it doesn't matter to me either way" Voldemort said in a decidedly deeper, lazier drawl "He is upstairs, smallest room on the right" Petunia said fast. "Kill the child, and the woman, and Pettigrew, Crabbe, and goyle come with me" Voldemort said then started up the stairs, I heard screams and loud thumps, a tears fell from my eyes, one for each relative, we didn't like each other but I didn't want them to die. Just then the door was burst open, and before I fell unconscious was a gasp, and Voldemort ordered two of his flunkies to grab my things, and I knew no more  
  
Voldemort P.O.V  
  
My few loyal remaining death eaters and I returned from the Dursley's carrying my bound love, I found this out in an old book of Salazar Slytherin, that stated that he and Godric Gryffindor were bound, and that each of their heirs will be bound to each other, I figured out that I was Salazar Slytherins' heir and that Harry Potter was Gryffindors heir. I started regressing in age til I turned 15 again, but retained my knowledge and powers.  
  
I have contacted Dumbledore and told him what I figured out, and also about the mutiny going on about most of my death eaters led by Lucius Malfoy, so I did a spell, which made all the death eaters, but the loyal ones kicked out of my mansion and put a block. Finally we reached my mansion, in the middle of a dark and forbidding forest, we walked in the mansion "Crabbe, Goyle, and Pettigrew put Harry in the bedroom connected to the drawing room connected to mine, Snape(Snape is Loyal to Dumbledore and Voldemort) I want you to prepare a potion that will eliminate the pain he feels when he comes into contact with me, now go" I said as I went into my study, and sat by the fire, my pet snake sitting beside me on the floor suddenly dumbledores face came into the fire "Aww Tom, was it necessary to do that to the Dursleys" he asked "They DID treat him horribly, so I returned the favor" I said non remorsefully (I will only refer to Voldemort as Tom Riddle, because it's a bit of a hassle to always write)  
  
"Well what's done is done, so I assume you have Harry" Dumbledore asked "yes Why" I replied "Well molly keeps asking me to have Harry stay at her house also Harry's godfather is worried as to where he is" Dumbledore said "well they can come over here instead and his godfather may come here as well" I said "So what is the news on Malfoys little faction" he said to me "well according to Snape, Malfoy is getting stronger and more powerful by the day, How are things going at the ministry" I asked "well Fudge Refused to believe you returned until he saw you in person, but now he absolutely refuses to believe that Malfoy is rising to power, which puts me in a bit of a pickle as to what to do, well I'll let you go now" and with that Dumbledore's head disappeared, I sighed then got up and headed up the stairs, and down a corridor to my right and entered my sitting room, decorated entirely in dark forest green and silver, with a large stuffed settee with a small coffee table and huge fireplace in the center with huge wingchairs surrounding it, and book cases lined the wall with books of all kind, but it wasn't these things that I noticed as I walked through the connecting door on the right which led to Harry's new room  
  
I walked in and saw Crabbe and goyle putting his things down, and Wormtail putting him in bed "you all may leave now" I said as I walked to the center of the room, They all bowed and left I Lifted the covers and got a real good look of Harry, He had grown a bit, but was so thin it was sickening, the only color on him was various cuts, bruises, scars, and broken bones, My blood was boiling. Just then Snape came in bearing a tray with various bottles of potions on it "I took the liberty of brining other potions just in case, which by the looks of it he'll need" Snape said getting a first good look of Harry, then he walked over to Harry and started mending the various broken bones and cuts then when the external wounds then he waved his wand said "enervate" and Harry woke up screaming and clutching his scar when Harry stopped screaming Snape handed him a vile and said "drink this" "what is it" Harry asked suspiciously "it is something that will make the pain go away when I come near" I said, he looked at me shocked but took the potion anyway  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
'What am I doing here' I thought as I looked at the potion and took the potion, at first I felt blinding pain in my scar then nothing, I waited a few minutes for the pain to come, then I felt relieved when none came "what is going on" I finally asked, "You will find out later, but for now take the other Potions and get some sleep" Tom said as he got up, hesitated at the door then left I looked after him bewildered then put my glasses on "Professor Why am I here" I asked him in a confused voice "You'll find out when your better" Snape said in a tired voice as he had me drink one potion after another until I felt a bit stronger but still week, and then I dozed off with the help of a dreamless sleep Potion.  
  
I awoke again to see Tom Riddle asleep in the chair next to my bed, I got my first real look at him and found to my surprise that I felt flutters in the pit of my stomach, he had ebony hair which fell in disarray in his eyes, when they were open that his, he had a straight nose, full sensuous lips and a golden tan, I looked at my surroundings and gasped, The Room was decorated in Scarlet and Gold, From My bed With its Scarlet and gold Curtains, Bed Sheets, and Comforter, To the Color of the walls, Their was a large Mahogany desk, with A deep red leather armchair, A large Fireplace, with a fire blazing away merrily in it, with large puffy chairs in front of it and one wall was really a large window which showed a magnificent view of the back yard and surrounding forest all and all I loved the room  
  
"So your awake" Tom said in a husky sleep choked voice that sent more flutters in my stomach, which started grumbling "Yea I guess I am, Why AM I here?" I asked again much to his amusement, "Well Since it is nine am Breakfast should be in the Buffet room now, So lets go down and eat, Then I'll explain what I can" He said as he helped me up, I started blushing when I realized I had nothing on underneath "I'll give you a few minutes to get changed wardrobe is the second door on your right, the bathroom is the first" He chuckled which was a pleasant sound, as he led me to two doors, and the left through another door on my left 'damn he is sexy.. What am I thinking' I thought as I looked in the second door, and what I saw made me gawk in amazement.  
  
There were various clothing from Black everyday Robes, to Dress Robes, To the Finest Muggle clothes, various kinds of underwear, and then their were, various types of shoes, cloaks, and other accessories, I Pulled my self together and picked out Black silk Boxers, Tight Leather jeans, a Black T- shirt, and walked out and put them on I looked in a the full length mirror and gawked at what I saw, I saw a average sized boy, with black hair, I filled out some, and had a slight muscle definition from playing Quidditch, Which shown in the new clothes I wore, I noticed that I didn't look as horrible as I did when I woke up yesterday, though still quite pale, "You shine like a new penny" came the appreciative voice behind me, I turned and noticed that he wore tight black jeans a muscle T-shirt that showed off sleek muscles, I also noticed that he Has deep Blue-green eyes which were looking at me with a strange glow in them 


	2. Chapter Two

A Destined Love Part Two  
  
DC: same as last  
  
An: like I said last chapter it will seem similar at first, but it will get more original later on in the story, I am merely trying to get my ideas out, and Dumbledore is a forgiving person, I mean he allowed Snape to come back so he will allow Voldemort, and Tom killed Harry's Relatives as a form of revenge for harry  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
  
  
Seeing the strange glint in Tom's eyes, I blushed and looked away, "should we be getting to breakfast" I asked, Tom chuckled and said "sure right this way" and he made a grand bow, which caused me to chuckle, and we swept out of the room, and down the grand staircase, through another corridor, and through large stain glass doors, and into a long room done in the hogwarts colors, a Long table full to bursting under the weight of the sumptious smelling food, I gasped at its beauty causing Tom to chuckle, as he led me to the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as I was about to sit down, Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Hagrid with a Huge black Dog came charging in with Professor Lupin bringing up the rear directing a floating stretcher behind him, came bursting through I ran to the Stretcher before anyone could stop me and looked at the pale unconscious face of Hermione Granger, One of my best friends, I visibly shook with anger "Who did this" I said in a low menacing growl "It was Malfoys little group Harry" Dumbledore said wearily, that was when I realized something "What are you guys doing here" I asked confusedly  
  
  
  
"I will explain it to you after you get some food, and Sirius you can transform now" Dumbledore said reminding me of my Hunger, With a pop stood a Tall dark haired man where once a dog stood "Well you can set the girl down on the couch in the study, and We'll see to her later, and come have some breakfast" Tom said everyone followed his suggestion and we had Our fill of the delicious food  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I woke up to find myself in A Large Room filled with books, I sat up on the couch I was placed on, with a confused frown on my face, then it all came back the visit from my ancestor telling me that I was her long lost heir, and that because of an ancient spell was Bound to Two men, (AN: I know in the Last chapter it was just Gryffindor and Slytherin but I decided to have Three people bound together) and then the attack on her house "I have to talk to Harry and Dumbledore about this information" I said out loud to myself  
  
  
  
Just as I was getting up everyone else came in "Hermione!!" Harry yelled as he ran over and grabbed me in a fierce hug "Air" I said as I tried to squirm out of his grip. Much to a amusement of everyone else, Harry blushed and released me "I need to tell you all something, last night I had a visit from Rowena Ravenclaw that said that I was her heir but what is more weird is that due to an ancient spell I'm Bound to the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin" I said causing two people to gasp, I just noticed a tall boy with messy dark hair, deep Blue-green Eyes, sensuous lips, a long straight nose, a golden tan, I felt flutters in my stomach I blushed and looked away "I am the Heir of Slytherin A.K.A Tom Riddle, and Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, But I was aware that Gryffindor was only bound to Slytherin, but I guess I was mistaken" Tom said as he walked up to me and kissed me on my cheek  
  
  
  
Harry looked extremely clueless, but handsome I finally noticed how tall and defined his muscles were, and how green his eyes are, I got flutters in my stomach I didn't notice it because of the oversized clothes he used to wear "Are there any other survivors" Harry asked "No Just me" I said softly  
  
  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
I got my first good look at her, her hair no longer seemed bushy, merely wavy, her body was filled out nicely, her brown eyes were still pretty. "I'll kill that bastard Malfoy for this" I said in a growl "you guys still have to tell me what is going on here" I said firmly  
  
  
  
"I guess there is no point in delaying it, but I must still hold a lot of things back" Dumbledore said and then the others launched into a lengthy dialogue, about The Mutiny, the Bonding (An: basically the saiyan bonding in DBZ for those who have seen it) and the heirloom, I started yawning and noticed Hermione beginning to nod off "Well I guess it is time to let these two go to bed" Tom said as he picked up Hermione, and motioned for Hagrid to pick me up, which he did he led the way to the bedrooms "I'll let Hermione bed with Harry til Her room is ready" he said as he placed a tired Hermione on my bed, Hagrid placed me right beside her  
  
  
  
"I want you two to get some rest, While I make the ceremony arrangements, and get some extra clothes" he said as he kissed both of us on the mouth, then left the room, I fell asleep soon after  
  
  
  
TOM'S P.O.V  
  
I sighed as I considered the implications of what I heard 'so I am bound to TWO people, should be interesting' I thought as I entered the Large Ballroom and began decorating it From his wand came various pieces of furniture including a giant bed with satin sheets, various sex toys, and such, on the other side of the room appeared a large altar with all kinds of ceremonial equipment, and then Dumbledore came in through the door to my left "Aww I see you are getting things set up, but so soon Tom?" He asked me "Just a precaution, I believe Malfoy is up to something and will try and sabotage this thing, which will be disastrous for the world as we know it if that happens so We must do this as fast as possible" Tom said with conviction  
  
  
  
"I feel you are right Tom, Which I have decided to ask you to become a student again at Hogwarts, Do you want me to perform the ceremony" Dumbledore asked "yes please, did you alert the Weasley's" I asked as I finished with the decorating "yes I did they should arrive by tomorrow" Dumbledore said as we left the room, and walked to where the others including my death eaters were "so Hagrid any luck with the giants" I asked the Large man "yea they 'greed ter be on our side" Hagrid replied "the Dementors are loyal to me so we won't worry about that" I said  
  
  
  
Just then a group of bedraggled red heads appeared slightly worse for wear "oh dear" Tom said then rang a bell instantly a Tiny House elf appeared "you rang master" she sqeaked "yes could you please take this family up to their rooms and send some food for them" I said as I signaled the House elf to leave, the elf left the Weasleys following behind  
  
  
  
"now I have to get ready for the Ceremony, you all know what to do so I'll see you next week" I said ending the little meeting, and walked out of the room and up to our suite of rooms, and after looking in on my beloveds and leaving them their ceremonial robes, and took a bath in our bathroom. I Got dressed in my Robes of Green Silk, with a lace cut out down the front. I went in and woke them up "Hey its time to wake up" I whispered to Harry and Hermione and they woke up, and asked "why did you wake us up" Hermione said stifling a yawn "It's time for the Ceremony to begin, Now Put your Robes on that are on the bed and I'll Come back and lead to where it will take place" I said and with supreme effort turned and left 'soon they will be mine forever' I thought with a smile  
  
  
  
A few minutes later I came back and led them to the ballroom 


	3. Chapter three

A destined love  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I woke up to the feel of two warm bodies on either side of me, I stretched lazily, and smiled at the delicious ache between my legs, the smile grew wider as I remembered the events of last night ran through my mind I felt movement from the bodies next to me as they slowly woke up "Morning herm" Tom said as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek "Morning Loves" I heard Harry say from my other side  
  
"Morning My husbands" I said happily "Did we wear you out last night" Tom asked as he started nibbling on my neck "well I am a little sore, but last night was wonderful" I sighed as I arched into his touch "umm.. I hate to end this interlude but it is pushing on nine o'clock, we better get to our rooms, and cleanup then go down for breakfast" harry said as he got out of bed but ass naked, and sauntered over to where our clothes are, scooped our robes up and tossed them to us  
  
Tom's P.O.V  
  
Groaning I got out of bed, wishing to stay there all day, but knowing that Harry is right, I got dressed, sneaking looks as I did at my new lovers  
  
  
  
  
  
After we were dressed we left the room and immediately bumped into Dumbledore "What can I do for you professor" I asked as we all got off of the floor and dusted ourselves off "well here are your school letters I decided to hand you them and congratulate the three of you on becoming prefects" Dumbledore said to us "Sir can I be resorted into Gryffindor" I asked him seriously "Well I suppose, I could" Dumbledore said "Sir with all due respect How did I become a prefect, considering all the rules I have broken" Harry asked curiously "Well Harry, you broke the rules yes, but you did it to save the school, also your grades were excellent, even in potions" Dumbledore said then left after handing us our envelopes  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
I can't believe it me a prefect, I know my father would be proud, I sighed, wishing not for the first time, that I could see my parents. I opened my envelope and pulled out my badge and supplies list, and looked it over, then turned to my two lovers, Amazing I have only been with them one night and already, I know I love them "Tom when will we get our things" I asked "after breakfast, but first I have to choose my advanced classes" He replied.  
  
We walked the rest of the way to our rooms in a companionable silence, when we got to our rooms "ok Hermione who do you want to shower with first" Tom asked her in a husky voice "Both of you" she replied shyly Tom grinned at me with his eyebrows raised I nodded with a grin and we shed our robes quickly and got in the shower  
  
We emerged an our later me dressed in black jeans and an emerald green t-shirt, with black leather boots, Tom In Tight leather pants, and a muscle shirt, with dragon hide boots, Hermione in the outfit she appeared in, which was washed the night before "um can we go shopping for clothes" she asked with a blush "I suppose so, by the way Harry the Weasleys are staying here, do you want to take them with us" Tom asked  
  
"Sure, but lets get down now, I'm starving" I said as he started down the stairs, the others followed close behind me, we reached the dining room and saw everyone eating already,  
  
Even A small brunette sitting in a corner, Dumbledore looked up and cleared his throat "I see you finally made it down here" Dumbledore said with a chuckle "now that we aree all down here, I will explain what brings me here"  
  
The brunette said, sipped her tea and continued "to those that don't Know who I am, I am Jessica Black, God, Satan's, Merlin's, and Queen Serenity's Daughter, and the news is that I have fired that fat Idiot fudge" Pauses as everyone cheers "and have decided to offer the job to Arthur Weasley, that is if he accepts" she said, Looking at Mr. Weasley "Sure I will accept" He said shell shocked  
  
"We are gonna go shopping after breakfast, you guys can come along if you want" Tom offered, as we all sat down to breakfast One Week Later  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
It has been a week since the ceremony, and things have been going great, the Mansion is huge, and has many fascinating rooms, and hallways and such, but my favorite part is the Library, with shelves full of books, in varying topics, and in varying sizes, and in varying ages  
  
In the center of the room was a huge fireplace blazing merrily, around the fireplace were large armchairs with small tables between them. Throughout the room were lots of tables with chairs surrounding them, and in one corner were booths with computers that were hooked up to the internet, for a person who used to dislike muggles, Tom still had muggle inventions around the house.  
  
That is where Tom found me this morning, I was engrossed with what I was reading on the internet that I didn't notice his presence until, he put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek "good morning" he whispered in a sleep husky voice "Morning luv, is Harry up yet" I asked leaning into his embrace "no but I will wake him up in an hour and take him out for the day" he said then sat down from the chair next to me, and took notice of what I was reading  
  
"What are you reading" He asked me with a raised eyebrow "it's a story titled 'A Destined love' written by Jessica Black based on a book series written by J.K. Rowling called Harry potter" I paused and looked at his face, which was full of shock, I laughed then continued "anyways Jessica is a huge fan of the Harry Potter books, And Has written at least 15 stories purtainig to this series, and this is her first Harry/Tom/Hermione romance fic" I said finishing the rest of my explanation "It is called fanfiction, and it is fun to read"  
  
" Joanne wrote about us" Tom asked flabbergasted "You know her" I asked confused "yes I was in Seventh Year, when she was just entering her first year" he answered "I thought she was a muggle" I was shocked "I helped her write those books, how do you think she got it correct, Dumbledore also helped, and a lot of the things were from her experience also" Tom said "I thought they were too realistic" I said "I am going to have to read some of those some time, well I mjust be off to wake sleepyhead, and keep him away all day so we can prepare for his party" he said before getting up kissing me on the cheek then left  
  
Tom's P.O.V  
  
I left the Library with a smile on my face thinking about my two lovers, this whole week has been incredible, getting to know my two lovers, and the Weasleys, even Earning Ginny's trust. I scowled at how stupid I was leaving a dangerous diary like that around, I'm wiser now, then I just wanted power and to dominate and control the world. Now I still have power but I use it willingly for a different cause. I now fight for the side of the light, along with my fellow heirs.  
  
Just then I sensed someone coming towards me as I was making my way up the stairs to our rooms, I looked up and found Princess Jessica hurrying towards me with a frantic look on her face "Jessica what is wrong" I asked as she neared me "Tom I have to talk to you, Harry, and Hermione" She said franticly "well can this wait til later, I have plans today" I said calmly, trying to get her to calm down "well I will just help out with the party then" she said as she continued down the stairs and towards the library, I shook my head then continued up the stairs and towards our rooms.  
  
I entered and saw Harry Laying on the bed, looking strangely at peace, shaking my head, I crawled into bed, and started placing hungry kisses up and down his neck, nipping here and there.  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
  
I woke up to the feeling of one of my lovers kissing up and down my neck, I cracked a smile then turned over so that I was facing Tom, stretching like a cat, I smiled up at him and said "Morning luv" I said then yawned "Time to wake up, Harry, I have a busy day planned for us" Tom said with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes "oh and what are we gonna do" I asked him with a sleepy grin "just get in the shower and then you will find out" he said before getting up and going into the sitting room.  
  
I shrugged then padded to the shower butt naked, I went in and stepped under the cool spray of the shower 'man I wish my parents were here to see how happy I am' I thought wistfully ~we are here son~ I heard my mother speak in my mind ~how are you here, I thought you were dead~ I sent back shocked ~We'll explain this later right now enjoy your day with Tom, you will find a few surprises later~ with that my mom left my mind, I hurried up and finished my shower  
  
I stepped out of the shower grabbed a large fluffy green towel wrapped it around my waist and went through the connecting door to my room where I chose black silk boxers, black leather pants, and a tight black T-shirt that says 'spoiled rotten' on it, I then picked black socks, and a pair of black new balances,  
  
I walked into the sitting room to see Tom pacing nervously he suddenly looks up at me and smiled a sexy grin as he took in what I wore, I also took the time to take in what he wore, he wore black cut off shorts, and a black muscle shirt showing off his muscles "you look sexy, the training sessions I'm putting you two through" he said as he leered at me  
  
"You look great as well" I said leering back "well lets get going" Tom said as he kissed me on the cheek then crossed to the fire, me following behind him, he grabbed a pinch of floo powder, I groaned "Do we have to use floo powder "well its either this or port key" Tom replied before tossing it in the fire yell "Leaky Cauldron" I sighed then grabbed a pinch threw it into the fire yelled "Leaky Cauldron" and jumped in  
  
I immediately felt the familiar, wooziness as I was spinning around til I landed in the leaky cauldron,  
  
Meanwhile Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I can't believe that the Four founders and Harry's parents were brought back  
  
AN: well that's it for this chapter, thanks to those who liked it so far 


End file.
